


Remunerate

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chastity, Cock Cage, Collars, F/M, Femdom, Liberties taken with Mandalorian culture, M/M, Pegging, Set before The Child, Smut with worldbuilding, So much beskar, The Armourer rules her tribe with an iron fist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: The Mandalorian receives a down payment ofbeskaras incentive for completing a job. He returns it to the Armourer and receives a reward. Paz helps to ready Din for it, and takes care of him after.
Relationships: The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian/The Armorer
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	Remunerate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was chatting in a Mandalorian discord, and we came up with the idea that the Armourer pretty much owns everyone who has sworn the Creed in the tribe. She has them wear collars and cock cages made of _beskar_ to have them show their loyalty to her. She is worshipped by the tribe.  
> \---  
> Mircin - cage  
> Gaanaylir – trap  
> Ja'hailir – watch over  
> Jate'kara - luck  
> Ret'urcye mhi - Goodbye - lit. *Maybe we'll meet again*

Din walked with purpose through the covert, the weight of the _beskar_ recovered as down payment from his latest job was heavy in his hand.

It would gain a significant reward from the Armourer.

The Armourer ruled their tribe with an iron fist; she was the one entrusted with the knowledge of how to mould their most sacred material, the _beskar_ steel. As they pledged their allegiance to their tribe and culture, she would leave her mark on them.

As their armour was _beskar_ , so was the collar at their throats and the cage around their cocks.

Her word was law, the same bindings underneath his armour present on every Mandalorian that took the Creed, symbolic of their devotion to her. They all bore her trappings willingly and with honour. She was well loved.

Walking the hallways of the covert, he noted the looks of many other member of this tribe. He could tell from the body language that many were jealous and most grudgingly nodded at him.

He shivered, glad that his armour hid his eagerness. His blood pulsed against the collar at his throat, and his cock attempted to grow hard within its bindings.

Entering the armoury, Din knelt with reverence in front of the forge. He placed the _beskar_ in front of him and waited, willing his cock to calm within its harsh cage.

The Armourer did not make him wait long. Walking purposefully around the forge, she stood in front of Din. A single hand reached for the _beskar_ and Din raised it humbly.

She studied it, “This was gathered in the great purge. It is good it is back with the tribe.”

“Yes.”

“A pauldron would be in order.”

Din waited, barely breathing, but hoping for more. He could feel his pulse against his collar and cage, his body throbbing against them.

“And recompense.”

He bowed his head, relief flowing through him, though he did he best to not show it. “It would be an honour.”

The armourer did not speak, did not have to. She strode to her cabinet, revealing her tools. It was custom to wait until she had completed her work.

It would make the release so much sweeter.

Soon, the noise of the armoury consumed all. The clang of the hammer was melodic while the flame burned in a soothing manner. Din stared into the flame, allowing himself to be drawn, drifting into semi-consciousness. It was a lullaby of a warrior.

He doesn’t know how much time passed, but the Armourer spoke again, breaking his meditative state.

“This is a generous gift. The excess will sponsor many foundlings.”

Din blinked, the calm state he had descended to, broken. “Yes.”

“It is time for your recompense. I have already sent for your _ja'hailir_ to prepare you.”

He nodded, vaguely wondering who his watcher would be, though was secretly disappointed that he couldn’t prepare himself. The amount of _beskar_ recovered had earned him release of a kind, but the Armourer would dictate the terms.

As was her right.

The door behind them opened, and Din heard the heavy footfalls of another Mandalorian. He stood and allowed the other to begin their work.

The other Mandalorian made quick work of his armour. Soon enough, except for his helmet, he stood naked before his _ja’hailir_ and the Armourer. The _beskar_ collar was on display, his helmet not long enough to cover the bottom of his neck, as was his cage. They could only be removed by the Armourer, and he had not earned enough favour for the cage to be remove. His watcher left a hand on his naked shoulder, rubbing comfortingly below his helmet, pressing itself against the collar. Turning slightly, Din saw heavy blue armour and smiled. The Armourer had chosen well, as always. It seemed that his watcher was Paz Vizsla.

She walked to him, all the more intimidating for being clothed and armoured, her hand reaching out to caress the collar at his throat, “The _beskar gaanaylir_ will remain,” then she cupped his bound cock, “As will the _beskar mircin_. This is the way.”

“This is the way,” he echoed.

The armourer turned, gesturing to the other Mandalorian and he was bent over the small table, his caged cock carefully hanging over the edge. He opened his legs, exposing himself to both eagerly.

“Ready him.”

A rough, leather glove rubbed at his entrance, the oil a special blend to relax him in preparation for the Armourer’s entrance. Din’s voice hitched, and he moaned softly when it penetrated him. He wished that it was his leader’s hand preparing him, but his tribute had not been enough. Instead, he accepted his fellow tribe member’s hand.

A second finger slides in, and Din can’t help the grunt that fell from his mouth, his ass beginning to stretch. His cock throbs within its binding and he wishes had had more _beskar_ to gift his tribe with.

He’s helpless as Paz slowly begins to fuck his fingers inside, the slight burn quickly fading with the help of the lube. His body easily swallows them inside, and he practically bites his tongue to keep himself from begging. The Armourer would have him when she was ready and no sooner.

“Is he ready _ja’hailir_?”

Din turned his head slightly and caught sight of the Armourer. She was behind him, lubing up a massive dildo that jutted from her crotch. He moaned softly to himself, ignoring how his cock jumped within its cage. It seemed that he had not earnt her skin; she was still fully armoured.

Paz held his ass open to the Armourer’s inspection. Din barely wanted to breathe, his face heating up behind his helmet; the anticipation intense. Then, there was dull pressure against his asshole, a _beskar_ dildo pushed insistently until the muscle yielded, and the tip spread him open. Din tossed his head back in a silent moan, enjoying the stretch.

Din breathed slowly, willing himself to relax around the massive intrusion in his ass. He was grateful for the way that Paz continued to rub comforting circles into his shoulders, the contact helpful.

The Armourer pushed forward again, and Din didn’t stop the gasp that left him. She is slowly spreading him wider, little movements of her hips that steadily slid the dildo inside of him. Finally, her armoured hips meet his own, and Din knows that the toy is fully seated in his ass.

He groaned, his cock throbbing, trying to grow hard within its bindings. The sensation of finally being filled is intense, his entire body shuddering underneath the shared weight of his watcher and the Armourer.

“Relax,” Paz murmured.

A smaller gloved hand touched his neck, caressing the collar there. Din gasped, and knowing that it was the Armourer, he stilled.

“Your _beskar gaanaylir_ remains intact. You have served the tribe well.”

Din trembled, and he felt a warm glow at the praise from the Armourer. His body relaxed against the table and around the dildo impaling him, stretching him so wide.

“You have earnt a release that can be taken from the _beskar_ inside you. This is the way.”

He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped from him. Spreading his legs wider, his caged cock hanging down, Din accepted her gift to him. “This is the way,” he choked out.

The Armourer pulled the dildo out slightly, and then snapped her hips so that it slid deep back inside. He cried out as the ridge on the dildo rubbed against his prostate. It began a brisk pace, the feeling intense after months of little stimulation.

He moaned openly and freely; this was not a time for him to unappreciative of the Armourer’s precious time. Through the entire time, Paz watched and held him. The contact needed as a counterpoint and balance.

His orgasm, though it would be not completely satisfying with his cock still bound by _beskar_ , was rapidly approaching, spurred on with each time the Armourer’s hips met his own. Each thrust made his bound cock bounce uselessly below him, the sensation somehow fuelling his lust.

With a shout, Din came, shuddering harshly as Paz comfortingly rubbed the back of his neck, as his bound cock spurted what it could onto the floor below. His mind was blissfully blank, though he still moaned as the dildo withdrew, leaving him empty.

“I leave him in your care _ja’hailir_ ,” the Armourer stated, and she left to clean her tools.

Paz nodded, and waited for Din to collect himself. While waiting, he cleaned Din of the lube and bodily fluids left on his body. Then he settled, one of his large hands resting on his shoulder. The weight was a comforting one. Din’s hand found the other’s, and he gripped it, squeezing comfortingly.

He didn’t know how long he lay there, but slowly, he gathered his wits and slid off the table. His ass throbbed in a pleasant manner and Din secretly hoped the feeling would last for a little while.

Din stood, groaning slightly, grateful for the support that Paz gave him. Working together, he was quickly redressed in his armour. “I best leave. Recover the bounty.”

Paz nodded. “ _Jate'kara_ Din. Return safely.”

He gave a last look to his fellow Mandalorian and grinned beneath his helmet. “I don’t need luck Paz, never had. Perhaps I can return the honour for you when I return. _Ret'urcye mhi_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 Please leave a kudos or comment if you did too ^_^  
> \---  
> Mircin - cage  
> Gaanaylir – trap  
> Ja'hailir – watch over  
> Jate'kara - luck  
> Ret'urcye mhi - Goodbye - lit. *Maybe we'll meet again*


End file.
